During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a total shoulder replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. In a total shoulder replacement procedure, a humeral component having a head portion is utilized to replace the natural head portion of the arm bone or humerus. The humeral component typically has an elongated intramedullary stem that is utilized to secure the humeral component to the patient's humerus. In such a total shoulder replacement procedure, the natural glenoid surface of the scapula is resurfaced or otherwise replaced with a glenoid component that provides a bearing surface for the head portion of the humeral component.
In response to shortcomings associated with two-piece glenoid component designs, a number of one-piece glenoid components have heretofore been designed. In regard to such one-piece designs, a body portion, having a bearing surface defined therein for receiving the head of the humeral component, has a number of attachment pegs integrally formed therewith. The attachment pegs are advanced and thereafter secured into a corresponding number of holes that are drilled in the glenoid surface of the scapula by use of bone cement. An example of such a one-piece glenoid component that is designed to be secured to the scapula by use of bone cement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,132 issued to Matsen, III et al.
Certain one-piece glenoid components have been designed to include finned-pegs, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,047, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The fins act as barbs when the pegs are inserted into holes drilled in the scapula, securing the glenoid component to the scapula.
In some methods of inserting the finned-peg glenoid implant to the scapula, bone graft is inserted between the fins. Adding bone graft aids in the osseointegration of the implant into the scapula. However, there is currently not an instrument offered that places the bone graft onto the implant. Oftentimes, a member of the surgical team will use their gloved hands to apply the bone graft onto the pegs. However, the bone graft will often stick to the user's gloves, making this method of applying bone graft messy and imprecise.
Therefore, there is a need for an instrument to efficiently and adequately apply bone graft to a glenoid component.
Also, there is a need for an instrument that can efficiently and adequately apply bone graft to other orthopaedic implants.